Navigation systems, such as OnStar and NeverLost, found in many vehicles guide the vehicle operator from a current vehicle location to the operator's specified destination using telematics. Drivers may get derailed off the navigation system's prescribed route for various reasons. For example, instructions may not be clear or may not be easy to follow, temporary road closure or street construction may occur or newly constructed bridges and tunnels may not yet have been programmed into the navigation system. Existing systems work in an open loop wherein a global positioning system (GPS) position is provided to the navigation system, and each trip is an experience isolated from other experiences and drivers. Some existing systems are able to identify a vehicle's position and recognize when the vehicle is off course from a prescribed route. The systems can then recalculate a route from the vehicle's current off course position to a user's desired destination.